User talk:$igma
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the "User:$igma" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ivan247 (talk) 20:27, July 20, 2014 (UTC) (Please note: This is an automated message.) rons pls Sigma's riddle So the censor bot isn't letting me post, but just to tell you I was the first in case anyone else gets it, I figured out your riddle on the Powder Game 2 Comments! :D I won't say it unless you want me to, as I'd spoil the answer ;) (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 04:51, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Yellow Big Gel Tree Okay, this one, I can't say I'm surprised that you would edit the Trees page. I'm very certain that ALL of the trees in the game have a ranged attack, as a melee tree just doesn't make sense and gives little challenge. I think the problem is because of the slippery mechanics that are in the Frozen Lake, making it rather hard to tell if it is a melee attacker or not. Either that, or the range is off and I gotta fix it, since I'm gonna end up on the Frozen Lake pages sooner or later. What do you think about it, first? ( Omega16)(Talk) 20:23, October 23, 2014 (UTC) : Actually, I didn't even think to look at the enemy's range before posting that. I said that from personal experience, but when I tested its range, it starts attacking when a character is within 80 pixels from it, but the attacks shoot down from where its head happens to be, so I guess if the attacks weren't fixed, they would travel the full 80 pixels. But since the attack is fixed down, does that make it melee? Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 21:38, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ::This is a strange oddity, indeed. A range of 80 is exactly the same as, say, a Blue X Walker. The range should be far enough, yet it mainly focuses toward the head (roughly 35 range due to head size), and the slip mechanics don't help that much to calculate it, either. I think it is possible that this enemy is bugged, but I'm not totally sure if it is and how it is. What I do know is that the attack is basically Thunder Storm 2 and Atomic Ray 5 combined, resulting in that attack. I don't think it being fixed directly toward the ice is a factor in causing this "melee" effect for its attack. ( Omega16)(Talk) 22:34, October 23, 2014 (UTC) About where to post News I believe News and whatnot is posted in the area under "What is new on the Dan-Ball Wiki". Yeah. Also I'll have to check with Ivan, but I believe only admins or otherwise important users can edit the main page. Not too terribly sure on that, and I'm not gonna bitch about your edit to the main page. Just thought I'd let you know for the future. :P DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:17, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :First of all, I have to explain why I added it early. We were going to post a message anyway, and we have all decided that we will delete the guides sometime in the near future. I thought we might as well get it out of the way. ;) :Second of all, I was going to put it under the news, but then I thought that putting it at the very top of the page would be more eye-catching. I left it to someone else to put it under news as well since it wasn't a thing yet. In retrospect, probably not my best move. :Really? Several regular users (myself included) have edited the main page in the past and Ivan has never said anything. ______TΣ 00:27, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I see. I'd rather we get the official go-ahead by Ivan before we start it. ::And I see. Like I said, wasn't 100% sure, but alright. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:32, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :::You're right. We better wait (before pretty much doing anything) until the plan of action is official first. ______TΣ 00:57, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Unless it's something major along the lines of "Vandalism/spam raids" or something that needs immediate attention. Stuff like this is more a nuisance than something that needs attention right this very second. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:59, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::^ This. Probably the only thing that should always be on watch is any random Speddos spambots appearing, which could happen at any second. Omega16 (Talk) 01:27, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I haven't seen this many colons since I watched that documentary on large intestines. Well, I meant concerning the deletion of guides. Defending ourselves during a spam/vandalism attack is top priority. ______TΣ 01:44, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Lmfao, I got that joke. That's more of a secondary priority at the moment. Omega16 (Talk) 01:52, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Fire attack average DPS? So, I was trying to plan out a fire weapon for my mods ("Burning Claw 1" for the Boxer's "D" build), but I found that I had to leave multiple question marks where the AT of the attack should go; I have no clue how to reverse-engineer average DPS for Fire attacks. At least, I think I've got how to calculate the average DPS for them: "AT(xy)=F" where "AT"=average AT of one hit, "x"=chance of hitting per frame, "y"=expected # of frames spent atop target, and "F"=true average Fire AT. That would create the actual average Fire AT to use in the usual average DPS formula. The real question for me is how to reverse engineer true average Fire AT. Is it as simple as "F/(xy)=AT", or do I need a different formula? Also, genius I fancy myself to be I went and gave this Fire weapon... fire residue that spawns at a constant rate. So I'll also need to know how to factor constant residue into average DPS. My best guess is basically the same thing as true average Fire AT: "AT(xy)=C" for calculating the DPS of an existing weapon with constant residue and "C/(xy)=AT" for reverse engineering. (Which means that I'll have to use that formula three times over for this weapon). For now I'll go finish filling in the stats for "Burning Claw 1" based on this, but please let me know if I'm right about all of this or not and what formulas I should be using if I got anything wrong. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 21:18, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry for such a delay. First of all, you are correct about AT(xy)=F , and solving for AT leaves the equation \frac{F}{xy}=AT . :The reason I took so long responding was my attempt to find your second equation. I wasn't exactly sure what you meant by fire residue at a constant rate, because it didn't seem to match your equation at all. So, I tried to come up with a different equation. :It turned into a monstrosity. It was a mile long and had sums, mods, and a floor function. I think I was on to something, and was trying to break it down to a simpler equation when I realized something that would have saved me so much time and effort. :It's the total amount of frames of attack divided by the duration of the attack, then multiplied by AT*x. I believe the duration is calculated (b-1)r+y , where y is the amount of frames one residual attack lasts, b is the amount of bullets, and r (rate) is the amount of frames between attacks. The frames of attack is given by simply bxy . Putting it all together, the equation is \frac{50\cdot AT\cdot bxy}{(b-1)r+y} . The 50 is to convert it to seconds. ______TΣ 03:07, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :Um... so I was right about true Fire AT, but not about constant residue DPS? I need examples for things to sink into my thick skull, so, uh... Charge Ring 2 average DPS with 30 DEX, 50 MAG, 2 hits per throw, and no compos. Could you use that to demonstrate how to use the formulas to me please? ... (Actually that does remind me about Angel DPS, though I'll just consider each throw to hit twice since that is indeed the average # hits per throw taking both fast single aerial targets and slower ground-based crowds into account). :When it comes to fire residue at a constant rate, I personally will probably use the true Fire AT formula to find the AT to use for the constant residue DPS formula unless that would actually lead to a completely incorrect answer. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:22, March 8, 2016 (UTC) ::By the way, solving for AT would yield \frac{DPS(b-1)r+y}{50bxy}=AT . ::Charge Ring stats: ::*Magic AT: 4-6 (average is 5)→AT ::*Chance of damage: 0.05→x ::*Residue duration in frames: 50→y ::*Rate (1/ChanceOfSpawn=1/0.2): 5→r ::*Bullets: Assuming one residue spawns per 5 frames (r=5, as I said), and the entire magic attack takes place over 200 frames, that would leave 200/5=40 bullets. 40→b :: \frac{50(5)(40)(0.05)(50)}{((40)-15+50)}\approx 102.04 ::That is the average DPS of the magic attack (and the magic attack only) of the Charge Ring 2. It also does not include the primary attack, assuming it actually has a damage output. I admit, that seems a bit much, but I double-checked my math (I changed a few things, but they didn't affect my answer at all other than moving the 50). Besides, maybe the Charge Ring 2 really is that good of a weapon. It's also worth noting that my equation assumes the best possible scenario: all fire residues stay on the enemy the entire time. Now for the SP investments. ::30 DEX means two more rings, at two hits each. The Angel has 50 MAG, so each hit contributes ¼ of the MP requirement. That means that the magic attack will activate once, then twice, then once, then twice... Activating once is already shown. Twice would require multiplying b by 2 (b would be 80 in this case), and the DPS would be adjusted according to how much time is in between activations (the difference shouldn't be much). ______TΣ 05:57, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Which is better with 30 DEX and 100 MAG; Charge Ring 2 w/ Ruby 7 + Garnet 7, or Fire God 7 w/ Bullet's 7 + Garnet 7? Charge Ring 2 w/ Ruby 7 + Garnet 7: *Fire AT: 19-26 (average 22.5) *Burn rate: 5% (0.05) *Residue duration: 150 frames *Average residue #: 300*0.2=60 Fire God 7 w/ Bullet's 7 + Garnet 7: *Fire AT: 36-48 (average 42) *Bullets: 20*2.5=50; 42*50=2100 *Burn rate: 5% (0.05) *Bullet duration: 200 frames (probably ~20 frames atop main target? Unsure if splashing weapon or how much total time each bullet can be expected to be atop at least one enemy) I'm asking partly because I'm thinking of maybe adding a note on the Rings page about the Charge Ring 2's late- through to end-game viability and partly to reconfirm what the formulas are. I'm thinking the Charge Ring 2 has lower potential but remains focused on one target, whereas the Fire God 7 has higher potential but has trouble staying focused on a single target. If possible I'd like to see the formulas in text format rather than wiki math format; text is easier for me to understand + the calculator program that I prefer uses text input + output. Unrelated; do you have a Discord account? If you do, would you be interested in joining the SRCB Discord server? It's honestly become more of a SR mod sharing + discussion server; though there are chat channels for general, nonsense, canon SR, and MB. Yes, there is literally a chat channel for hilarious nonsense xD RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 23:23, March 16, 2017 (UTC) About the Diode Article Thanks for rewriting. I'm still trying to learn English as well, and is great to see new therms and correct texting to improve it. GGE12 (talk) 03:20, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :You're welcome. And thank you for writing the article! I've always thought this wiki needed more tech pages. ______TΣ 03:44, July 26, 2016 (UTC)